In simplified direct current motor drives as are typically used in wheelchair and forklift applications, it can be necessary to protect the machine and electronics from thermal overload conditions as well as high current fault conditions as may occur if a winding short were to develop. Thermal overload conditions can occur when current greater than the continuous rated value is directed through the motor drive for extended time periods. Often, speed information is not available in the applications cited above due to cost reasons so a cascaded speed and current loop, or torque loop, is not applicable. Furthermore, the desired command to the vehicle is a speed command as opposed to a torque command which precludes using a torque, or current loop, for control. A control technique known as IR drop compensation is sometimes used to provide approximate speed control, but does not inherently provide any current protection. If an operating mode occurs in which the wheels are unable to turn and the compensation is properly tuned, this control mode will lead to a large increase in current which requires some form of current limiting to properly protect the motor, power electronics and user. Protection against excessive current can be afforded by a circuit breaker or fuse. However, these devices require the operator to take steps, such as replacing a fuse, in order to re-engage the motor drive. There are operating conditions where this can lead to the loss of desired protective functionality to the user. In addition, current protection can be provided in the electronic hardware by limiting the gate switching command periods; although this will not protect the drive over four quadrant operation.